


【LC搬运】倾城

by OliviaJoyWay



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJoyWay/pseuds/OliviaJoyWay
Summary: 文章来自百度LC王道吧作者：·绾绾·





	【LC搬运】倾城

作者：·绾绾· 

谨以《倾城》，纪念那些倾城不灭的爱情。  
——写在前面的话

【壹·今昔】

不老不死的魔女之谜。

白花花的纸上是黑黝黝的字噢怎么说的跟男人似的，但是当看到那惊悚的标题时着实是吓了一跳。

现在不是八点天马行空的玛丽苏剧或者是走进科学科幻节目，光天化日之下这赫赫的不老不死的字眼着实是带着几分阴森的味道。

“这这这到底是什么啊口胡！”

“不就是字面意思么你到底读过几年书啊混蛋！”

“是的我承认我读书少但是不老不死你别说就是这期的策划啊喂喂喂！”

而事实是，当我在老板办公室丝毫不顾及形象地大吼大叫之时，我那位英俊潇洒倾国倾城的上司则是以优雅而欠揍的姿势抿了一口蓝山后幽幽宣布这不可能完成的任务的重担就落到我的肩上，噢没错是毋庸置疑的语气。

……我是造了什么孽。

想杀人，想上吊，想撞墙。

这是接到企划后在脑海迅速掠过的三个念头，然后在第一个念头被迅速否决以后第二个亦随之胎死腹中，噢没错我不害怕死亡但是我怕痛。于是在我用无比认真的神情和语气对同事阐述了关于第三个念头的可实行性后该人马上以巨型家庭装三色冰淇淋令我瞬间感受到世界的美好。

噢噢噢我不过是一个普通小职员，为一家生意兴隆的报社卖命，什么时候会遇到不老不死此等灵异事件。

——简直是天方夜谭。

关于传奇什么的，只是飘渺罢了。我这样想着，顺着神经末梢的指令将最后一口冰淇淋拆吃入腹，在冰凉贯穿全身以后深吸一口气，胃部一阵一阵的疼。

啊拉拉，说什么傻话。

然而否定的思想在看到企划以后彻底死机，噢天啊世界真是无奇不有。

那是多么熟悉的一张脸。

其实有时记忆不一定可靠，比如说现在我正在苦思冥想这绿发是否似曾相识而这金瞳是否过于出众，然而事实比雪糕还要冰凉。

在确认事实以后终于暴走掀桌。

——这女人还真的没老过啊口胡！

似乎是有这么一个女人，不老不死，到处旅行，腹黑毒舌脾气坏得一塌糊涂。但是随后不久就冠以共犯的名义被锁在某个不知天高地厚的小子身旁，身心彻底沦陷故事轰轰烈烈惊天动地之余不忘狗血一番。但是随后在那罪魁祸首壮烈炮灰以后彻底失去踪影。

……哪门子的肥皂剧啊喂喂喂。

春季的小雨本就细致而缠绵，敲打的屋檐叮咚作响，不知名的鸟类在阴暗下躲避，被打湿的翅膀在过于明亮的室内光下被肢解的支离破碎，机器偶尔发出不堪重负的呻吟。

终于在喑哑无力的颤抖却无法发声之后颓然，记忆猝不及防便纷至沓来。

这世界本就惶然，不过一枕黄粱。这话说得真没错。

那么我该叫她什么。

c.c？

——或者是浅草迟暮小姐？

我看向那伪造的简历一阵冷笑。

她是不老不死的魔女。她是c.c。她是浅草迟暮。  
她是我要采访的人。

戏子唱念做打，连记忆都成虚假。帷幕拉开，悲怆过场。权且当它狗血开篇。

她注定孤独百年。百年孤独。

我倦倦闭眼。

【贰·裂帛】

万年路痴终于在七拐八拐以后成功找到所谓不老不死的传奇魔女所住之地。

敲门时暗暗诅咒那麻烦的女人万年不得好死，前缀形容那么长那么臭就算了住的地方连魑魅魍魉也不得不敬而远之退避三舍。不愧是魔女啊真是让人吐槽不能。

在多次礼貌叩击木门无果后终于按捺不住臭脾气一脚踹向垂垂老矣的门神大爷，大摇大摆进入以后丝毫没有羞耻心的穿鞋进入如入无人之境。

房子外观恐怖内里倒是干净整洁，默默打量以后摇头叹息默哀自己为何只能蜗居小公寓。自哀自怜许久却迟迟不见女主出场，简直就是没有职业道德。

……再不出场我就把你的窝翻个底朝天了啊！

在心中默念好久以后终于迟疑地推开某扇隐秘房门。噢上帝知道若我有预知能力我绝不会再做此等蠢事。

推门进入时扑面迎来的是一阵沁人的寒意，在上下喷嚏打个不停鼻涕满面以后反而更加坚定了前进的念头，到底是好奇心和不服输的个性作祟。  
专注于前进的脚步以后因为过于惊诧而停下，视线不凑不巧地落在透明的某物之上，之后屏息，一切喧嚣烦躁的念头被冰冻以后之剩得沉默无声无息蔓延。

曾经有一瞬怀疑最近是否视力下降然后被习惯性的自恋思维迅速否决，只是不得不把眼睛拟成铜铃大小以表示震惊无比刺瞎狗眼。

被冰封的美男，准确来说是一具被冻住的尸体。只是这如画眉目深邃轮廓安宁神态不由得让我倒吸一口气，妈呀这世界何时成了灵异三次元。现代睡美男也不是这么演的吧我可没有收到片酬啊喂。

只是这人啊。

震惊过后语气变得艰涩无比，到底是念旧情怀作祟。

只是不知她是如何带着一个死人撑过漫漫长夜，只是不知到底这无法腐朽的眉目之间蕴含了多少悲怆和悲怆以后的踽踽独行，只是不知到底为何支撑她不屈不挠不愿落泪至今。

你说你怎知她是否已濒临绝望。

“……你是谁。”

闻言仓皇向后张望，捕捉到的是一派沧桑。真是苦涩得无法言喻。

“c.c。”

“你不会不知道我是谁。”

只是想不到彼时重逢会在如此讽刺的场景。视线定格，唇边扬起的是弧度模糊的微笑，我的安然她的仓皇。

在进行一系列无聊采访以后终于疲累的无以复加倒头恨不得马上扑到床上，我看着她将钱财放入袋中然后眼中掠过愉悦和欣喜，心中暗嘲从前洒脱不羁的魔女如今又成另世江山。

“……你……”

“想问我为什么居然还活着，而且青春永驻犹如浴火重生是吧。”我注视着平静茶面不以为然。

——啊拉拉。

终于等到这一天了不是么。

她用寻常衣着和平凡民居为那男人撑起一片虚渺天空，此去经年，谁成就了谁的低眉敛目眉眼安然平凡。屋外春暖花开抑或凛冽冬风来了有去，只有她依旧在等。

命中注定啊。

戏份越来越单调烦闷，你说这无期等待到底有何意义。

只是她却终于等到。

屋外破落老树没有任何生机，只是门庭寥落而已，终于承受不住那长年压抑凋萎而逝亦是真理。她为他撑起的天空万里无云晴朗万分，只是谁看得到那背后的杜鹃啼血隐忍阴霾。只是没来由的伤感，你说这世事无常命运颠倒谁能预料。  
只能任由命运浪潮汹涌而起，仅此而已。

“明明Geass拥有者杀死Code持有者以后便可得到Code，可是为什么他在‘杀’死了老头以后没有丝毫迹象。”

“你说为什么。”

扔下茶杯走出闭塞空间。

春雨迷蒙。

【叁·流年】

老年期的标志之一，是视线逐渐磨灭双目开始惯性失明。①

不知从哪里来的道听途说，喂喂喂本大爷不是不老不死的么什么叫老年期那都是浮云啊口胡。  
只是时常莫名浮现的脸庞而已。

时间飞逝那都是骗人的屁话，过往明明仍然那么完好地在我面前走马灯般上映。

不过是单调的如同回忆录般的重现，从来夹带着无法反驳的宿命。唱念做打样样精通，感情融入满额百分百，主角念的台词热血冲天之余不乏培根哲理，配角全身心投入顺把命也搭进去。

他曾经在什么仓库里历经万难把她从密闭容器中救出，是不是老土的英雄救美。

她在什么危急时刻和他草草立下契约从此命运之丝牢牢纠缠，不就是惯用的命中注定。  
她在他蠢蠢欲动却又一派平静的安宁之际直接霸道的闯入，噢这片的名字应该改成我与女友的同居生活。

他在她看似无事却危机重重的千钧一发大展身手将她救赎，之后的剧情是不是就是感激涕零以身相许。

他将自己喻为不被原谅的修罗刽子手，她轻轻揽过他肩头许诺会一直在他身旁。

她被戳中弱点后露出平日不见一丝踪影的脆弱和天真，他回眸浅笑一语双关轻易博得佳人注目。

之后并肩战斗默契十足郎情妾意你侬我侬，然后世界终于和平人生终于完满男女主角修成正果闲云野鹤。

……到底在乱改什么剧本啊喂喂喂。

而事实是……

而事实是。

什么历经万难什么大风大浪暴风雨以后永远无法迎来的天晴。

他死了。

你说这剧少了男主如何继续，她生硬否定，妄图用一己之力扛起。

其实究竟有什么。

爱如捕风，皆是虚空。

誓言什么那都是骗小孩的更何况他和她之间在众人看来根本是两袖清风，不就是总是跟在身后么驾机护航爱恋厮守一颦一笑那魔王身旁都大有人在，不过就是共犯，轻轻一戳便如泡沫消失无踪的单薄。

是谁用强硬手段将她留在身旁是谁回眸抿唇吐露心事是谁脆弱得轻轻倚在她肩头流泪不已，恍惚间那少年在她坠落一刻紧紧将她抱住似是拥住一世界洒落的光芒，然后以绝望却绝无仅有的姿势牢牢守护。

只是谁是谁的谁谁谁。

她很重要。

即便相爱却还是将那心情隐忍于暗夜深处，眉眼间的褶皱由谁抚平。

只是他终于弃城而去。

“只是可不可以这样说。”

“我曾经爱过你。”

夜深忽梦少年事，梦啼妆泪红阑干。

【肆·故人】

周末睡到日上三竿却始终赖床不愿离开温暖大床，却不知什么风吹来什么人万年不工作以至于连自己有时怀疑其正常性的门铃莫名噪音大作，在诅咒外加问候全家N+1次后流着鼻涕开了门。

只是睡眼朦胧开门后一阵凉风袭来等了半天却始终不见来人才幡然发觉那绿发魔女反客为主自满自得的喝着果汁而自己莫名奇妙站在自家门口遭受寒风摧残其凄惨程度堪比小白菜。

“喂喂喂你到底想干嘛！”

曾几何时意气风发的魔女安静端坐，拘束服的长袖恰到好处掩住举杯时茶渍倾泄的尴尬，以悲宁愀然的方式铺就绝望。

——不要这么安静好不好啊口胡。

曾经参与一场盛大的毁灭，最终却只是定格在魔王拥抱魔女的一刻。

回忆如此明晰啊。

只是时间抛下感情轰轰烈烈地向前奔跑，转瞬物是人非。

“你会帮我的吧。”

“Ne？”

那魔女舒眉浅笑看向我。

而万万没想到的是女人登门造访实质却是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年一般不怀好意，在摆出柔弱面孔步步为营诱敌深入而我终于中了这苦肉计以后剧情急转直下之势连当事人我亦始料未及。

进一步具象化便是，反客为主的女人在成功掌握主动权之后以迅雷不及掩耳毋庸置疑之势说我们去逛街吧随后摆出教人无法拒绝的星星眼，然后在当事人犹豫之际迅速敲定议案并对其进行补充，你请客。

不到三秒以后迅速倒地附赠黑线乌鸦无数，喂喂喂你别太嚣张啊出来混总要还的混蛋。

……唯女人与小人难养也。亘古不变的真理啊。

此话说得并非无故。堂堂大记者放弃睡觉大好时光在街上被一个头发颜色显眼的女人像拖沙包一样拖来拖去着实伤害女性尊严，更可悲的左手购物战利品右手洋娃娃神情似被刨了祖坟的悲催下场引得一众路人行注目礼。最终目的地是电影院且那票价着实惊世骇俗。

上帝啊请让我现在马上去死，心痛之余不由得暗暗佩服那男人的惊人忍耐力。

为了不让自己钱财牺牲得不明不白特地去看了看电影简介，意料之外情理之中，只是对这女人的固执真是扶额再扶额。

“巨资打造，豪华阵容”

“讲述魔王Lelouch的传奇一生”

喂喂喂陈年老旧历史有什么好看的，自己不就是主角么。

只是买票时居然还真的有些紧张，进场时我握了握她的手。冰凉的寒意透过皮肤和神经末梢沁入骨髓，颤抖不是谁的幻觉，不动声色下是冷汗粘稠滑腻的触感。

只是万万没有想到的是这般场面。

其实剧情可以归纳成这样。

男主角A，未成年，攻守兼备，样貌出众自小体弱多病但大脑神经出奇发达，曾为某某大国王子却因身世过于凄惨而被逐不得不隐姓埋名，擅长无形之中泡妞耍帅勾引男人，噢噢歪题了是下国际象棋，从小许下颠覆世界毁灭某国的凌云大志并在某普通中学等待机会蠢蠢欲动。

女主角B，同样未成年，标准弱受，天真无邪可爱活泼不谙世事，男主同班同学兼骨灰级忠实粉丝一名，擅长梨花带雨我见犹怜。

同为女主角C，还是未成年，随时可把强攻推倒的健气受，敢爱敢恨对某国有深仇大恨，机缘巧合之中与男主相识，后成为男主左臂右膀红颜知己，擅长打架驾机保驾护航。

之后剧情如同历历热血漫画一般催人泪下，男主为妹不断奋斗到处破坏之余不忘左拥右抱红袖添香摇摆不定，这打仗变得和下棋一般简单且一众主角金钟护身天煞孤星之威力不可小觑，男主如打不死小强生了又死死了复生失忆温情戏码样样不少引人入胜。

作为男主感情戏亦是左右逢源乐不思蜀，前脚刚被B以悲伤难抑的丧父之由心甘情愿夺去初吻后脚又遇幼时初恋旧情复燃干柴烈火，随后妹控属性爆发进入黑化期BC皆侍奉在旁红袖添香。然而最终还是红颜薄命，苦情女主C遭假扮弟弟嫉妒随之一命呜呼，临终之前吐露爱意终使得爱人冲冠一怒为红颜扫平黑暗力量。

然而世道艰辛人事浮尘，枉你足智多谋费尽心机不还是遭人误解。

最后魔王遭人刺杀追随红颜而去，众人最终明晓真相女主男配引领世界。恸哭缅怀以后一干人等抛下回忆义无反顾离去。

于是全剧终。

只是她去了哪里。……这个我怎么知道。

在那么多那么多的人的回忆之中，她和他是陌路，那些无关风月却温馨依然昨日重现的回忆，终于成为沧海一粟。

那样恰到好处的煽情，或宏伟或悲伤的配乐，没有一样属于他们。她所坚持的在别人眼中不过是笑言。永生的道路那么漫长，她携着他的尸体到处流浪漂泊，回忆会变成虚幻。只是她自己强迫自己不忘，告诉自己有他在自己便不会无助仓皇。

只是他们都忘了。

倘若记忆不可靠，她是为了什么，止步不前？

黑暗中她用沉默叠起一个安然沉稳的姿势，似乎那电影与她无关，只是仔细看去会看见金瞳中清澈的气泡，悲喜哀愁化作淡色光晕笼罩在那瘦削轮廓两旁。

只是恍然走神，目光一闪，似是回到多年以前。  
飘飞如絮的白雪，隐晦不明的契约，暧昧的唇舌缱绻，一字一字刻画的诺言，注定没有结局的相遇。

谁的眼神慵懒长年疲倦。谁与谁的彻夜缠绵。只是那少年温润的脸斑驳了她记忆里的整个夏天。②

感觉脸上出现什么潮湿液体，伸手摸摸以后发现微咸的味觉，不由得迟疑地看向身旁女子，才蓦地发觉那是自己流的泪。

是不是活得太长久，真的忘了如何悲伤。他和她的地老天荒。

【伍·拾遗】

“为毛我要跟你做这种蠢事啊口胡！”

“这对你没有任何坏处。”

“你还真敢……你会遭天谴的！女人！”

“谢谢我不是人类……当然你也不是。”斜眼。

“去你的本大爷正常得很才不会跟你狼狈为奸蛇鼠一窝……”越来越心虚。

“哟哟活了一百多年还不见衰老的老怪物还真是说大话不眨眼，还有你什么时候变得粗俗啊贵族。”红果果的吐槽。

“……你赢……”

“谢谢夸奖。”

我向来与那女人八字不合见上面都要吵上一架，然而不知为何总以被敌人打败告终。这兴趣不论时间地点都会发作一番，就算此时此刻我与她站在C的世界中间。

……没错这不是灵异故事谢谢谢谢。

我看着那女人的密室默默慨叹自己活得太短，看看人家这亭台楼阁山水如画的，自己那穷不溜秋屁点大的小山沟确实拿不出手。

……活久了也有活久的好处么。

然而到底还是摸不着头脑。

“……其实我能不能问问，你带我来这里到底想做什么？”

“忘了那个仪式了么？”

“……诶？”

“那个你以前曾经参与的……什么什么剑的。”

一阵苦思冥想以后终于爆发。

“什么什么？你说什么？刚才风太大我听不清……”

“……”

“你想干什么啊混蛋！你想毁灭世界么迪迦奥特曼小姐！”

“………………”

“好吧虽然我不是阿笠博士但是我也会尽力阻止你的！迷途的小羔羊！”

热血模式全开，原来我也有为民服务的一天。

“……不要抱着我的腿谢谢。”

换来的是更紧的抱着如同溺水之人遭遇救生圈。

“……放手。”

“……我只是要救你的儿子！放手！”

……似乎搞错了什么。

“你要对他做什么？”

“让他活过来。”

简洁凝练的回答，语文老师批上满分。

“……不是可以的么，Code的转移，你以前实验过的吧。”先知先觉的补充回答。

——的确。

若是有两个便达成条件。

“我是捐献者。”

“……你会加速老去的。”多次插不上话以后挤出来的一句。

“哦，这样么。”丝毫没有犹豫的语气。

“不过也没有关系啊，活了这么久早就累坏了，休息一下也不错。”

……不要把生死说的这么不堪啊喂。

——“不是说，恐美人之迟暮么。”

“老去也不是没有什么不可以的事情啊。”

不是说。不是说。

惟草木之零落兮，恐美人之迟暮么。

我看着她理所当然的表情彻底默然。

谁会先老去。

迟暮，么。

【陆·碎锦】

我缓缓梳理她的长发，不自觉勾勒一些满足的弧度。

“俗话说。一梳梳到尾，二梳白发齐眉……”絮絮叨叨如同过时的老太太。

“……啊你怎么变老土了。”

“喂喂如果不是看在你……”说到一半却不觉语塞，话音兀自截断以后默不作声地忙碌手上的细活。  
“……怎么？”

我专心于拨弄的头发，只是看见镜中那逐渐分明的细纹，心中却莫名心酸起来。

“其实有时还挺羡慕你的。”

“……嗯？”

“不是终于，可以完成所有的愿望了么。”

“是啊，”她微笑，不同于以前的虚伪，是真正发自内心的微笑，然后拿起口红细致涂抹，“很高兴……是真的很高兴。”

她为自己一点一点地画上妆容，精致美好，却没有选择用染发剂把已略显花白的鬓发染回，细细端详以后她微笑把长发披散，一如他们初遇情景。

“我希望在他面前，永远是最美的。”

她微笑着说完，然后起身奔去有他的地方，身姿轻盈。

我闭眼。

她最近常常在笑。

故事不是都这么写，男主与女主排除万难终于走到一起，然后微笑迎接美好明天。

她注视他熟睡的容颜，唇边的笑容晴暖和曛，然后小心翼翼地倾身向前，在他额头印下带着温暖味道的吻，周遭空气浮动，为他镀上一层薄薄的光晕。

然后他带着微笑醒来，猝不及防拥她入怀，她幸福的垂眸，浮尘在她轻微颤抖的羽睫上跳动。  
阳光在他们身后落了一地。

他低喃。

“c.c。”

“我相信，那是他给我的梦境，独一无二。”她微笑对我说。

“不需要多么美丽的场景，不需要多么华丽的辞藻……”她将Hennessy一饮而尽，似乎在努力回忆什么，是那些关于年少的瑰丽，“只是看见有大片大片的花海，绚烂的夕阳，他像孩童一样静静趴在我的膝上睡着。然后他醒来对我说。”

“我爱你。”

说到这里她无力地往后倾，显然已经不胜酒力。  
我低声嘟囔一句。

“不过是个男人，不过是共犯……至于么你。”

她似乎是听到了，反驳了一句，声音模糊。  
抑或是因为并不在意所以忘记。

……谁会在意呢。

他和她踏上漫长的旅程。尚年轻的他和已变得苍老的她。

像极了一个不真实的梦。

出发的那天天气晴好。体质并不算太好的他主动承担起了所有负重跑在前方不时回头对她笑，她勉强支撑衰老的身体跌跌撞撞追逐他的背影。

他们走过漫长如记忆的铁轨，她体力不支的时候他及时伸出臂膀予她扶持依靠。他们坐在略有些沉闷的长途大巴里相互倚靠，姿势如同相互取暖的孩童。

他们走过他们从前跋扈飞扬的地方，每每经过那些记忆的曾经她总会不厌其烦地叨念那些风干了的曾经，他一直很有耐心地仔细倾听，然后微笑。

封闭的仓库，恐怖的血腥，一生的契约。

他对她说他感谢上苍让他遇见她，她听后不禁莞尔。她看着万里无云的天空微笑，他在小溪旁与孩童嬉戏，疲累后回到她身旁，她用带着幽香的手帕轻轻拭去他额头的细汗。

有时他们会因为某些琐事意见不合，她耍起小孩子脾气转身就要走开，于是他慌忙拉住她起了皱纹的手，她回头笑着说骗你的。

……喂喂喂什么时候变得这么肉麻了啊。

我在远处看着那两个你侬我侬像小孩子过家家的两人黑线又黑线。

……算了你们喜欢吧。

苦笑一声然后走开。

他们牵手走过一段长长长长的路，他们在海边提起裙边裤脚相互追逐。

最后的约定之地。

他们在一片浩瀚的花海之上观看日落。

暮色四合，秋风安宁宜人地拂过吐纳出长长气息，他静静地趴在她的膝上假寐，呼吸安静而绵长。她微笑看着他，眼波温柔悲悯，偶尔他的鬓发被风吹乱，她伸出手轻轻拨开。

夕阳如血。

她深吸一口气，缓缓开口。

“死了以后，就不要让我的尸体对他造成任何困扰了吧。”

从未有过的安然完满。

“……嗯。”她看向我，莞尔一笑。

仿佛是回到很久很久以前，是有多久谁也不记得了，那时她尚天真单纯，瞳仁中并没有掺杂隐忍痛苦，并不懂那么多世事沉浮，她睁开干净清澈的眸子，对我说。

“谢谢你。”

仿佛是记忆倒带重放，是时光的焦距聚集，她在那片花海之上缓缓颓落下去，在那男子耳边说了什么。

我以为她会说我爱你或者其他，最后不再带着遗憾离去。

果然还是估计错误。她说的是。

Lelouch。

念起来需要一定气力。两个相似的音节，拢起的唇形似是亲吻的模样，然后轻轻吐出虚音，轻微的拂过尘埃，不留踪迹。

她终于微笑睡去，仿佛那名字从来就能给她救赎。

寒意铺天盖地来袭，慢条斯理腐蚀她的身体，眼中除了如血夕阳再也无法容纳其他，只是恍惚间听见大雁掠过长空的悲鸣。

都说了没有结局。

【拾·长空】

“她死了。”

“…………谁？”

这对话未免过于惊悚，我不免在一旁干瞪眼，这男人怎么能这么迟钝。

“就是。她。”

要怎么理解随便你。

我转身欲走。  
“那么……是她要我代替她承受那个诅咒么？”

刚踏出的脚步又停住。

“……是。”

——喂喂用不用说的这么高深。

“我根本就没有活下去的意义。”白描平静的描述。

怒气终于在下一秒爆发。

皮肤接触皮肤的感觉不过一瞬，声音亦是干净利落不留余地。

啪。

那男人的脸上的指印赫然。

“如果不想活着我现在就可以解决你，其实我可是不爽你很久了。”

只是之后马上就后悔，哭笑不得以后还是选择离开。

“我知道我根本没有活下去的意义。”

“可是。”

可是。

“为了她，我会活下去。”

……终于明白了么。

“铭记她。”

“然后活下去。”

只是骤然失声，突然便措手不及。

耳边回荡的是谁的错觉。

我倦倦闭眼。

如果你还记得她容颜。你是不是能记得她所有的容颜，悲伤时的，微笑时的，隐忍时的，脆弱时的，绝望时的，为了你奋不顾身时的，寂寞孤单时的，还有，她最后的老去的容颜。

我低声浅笑，然后渐行渐远。

Fin.


End file.
